1. Field of the Invention
A wall system comprising a plurality of multi-section panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walls and fences are manufactured from different types of materials. Some of the more common types of materials that walls and fences are constructed of include wood, brick, masonry block or wire.
Wood walls or fences have the disadvantage in that they can be more easily damaged or chipped. The surface of a wood wall or fence begins to weather down after a period of time, and pieces of the wall or fence have to be replaced on a periodic basis. A wood wall or fence is not as sturdy as the other types of walls or fences, and it may not stand up against the wind as well as the others.
A wire wall or fence is also not as sturdy or solid as the other types of fences. Typically, a wire wall or fence encompasses a certain area, but the surface of the wall or fence is usually not covered. A wire wall or fence also has the disadvantages of a person being able to cut through it, or a person bending the surfaces or sides of the wire wall or fence.
Brick or masonry block type walls and fences have the advantage of being strong and sturdy. Such walls and fences hold up very well against the wind, and they are not easily broken. They have the further advantage in that stucco can be applied to the surface of the wall or fence to create a more appealing aesthetics especially for a wall or fence that can be matched to the exterior of a house. These types of walls or fences have been required by certain municipal housing or zoning laws.
Brick or block masonry type walls or fences, however, have several disadvantages. They are more expensive because they require significant time, labor, and material to construct. Another problem with these types of walls or fences is that the top row of bricks or blocks can be easily knocked off. These brick and masonry block type walls or fences have the further problem of weight settling which in effect causes ladder cracks in the surfaces and sides of the wall or fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,489 relates to a monocoque concrete structure including a core structure of foam panels. A layer of concrete is applied to opposite sides of the core structure to form a double monocoque concrete structure having a load bearing concrete shell on each of the opposite sides of the core structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,685 describes an outside polystyrene plastic wall or fence constructed by anchoring each of at least two styrofoam H-columns to a concrete base in the ground supporting a steel reinforcing bar which extends up into a hollow of the column by filling the hollows with concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,472 relates to a reinforced concrete building having vertical walls formed of prefabricated modules that may be assembled off site and then transported to the construction site for installation and application of concrete. The prefabricated modules are supported between lower and upper support members and spaced from each other a sufficient distance for a concrete column therebetween. A backing member is secured between adjacent modules and vertical reinforcing rods are provided adjacent backing member in the space between the modules for the concrete columns. Concrete is applied pneumatically against the backing member to fill the space between the modules to form the concrete column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,248 describes a reinforced concrete building constructed from a plurality of prefabricated modules which may be assembled off site and then transported or shipped to the building construction site for installation and application of concrete. Each prefabricated module includes a rectangular frame having channel-shaped frame members which form the ends and sides of the frame. An insulation layer is mounted within the frame in spaced relation to one side frame member. A channel-shaped concrete column form is secured between the insulation layer and the adjacent side frame member to close the frame. A wire mesh layer is secured to the outer surface of the frame with an overhanging side portion. The prefabricated module when shipped to a construction site receives reinforcing bars and concrete is pneumatically applied for forming a reinforced concrete wall. A drywall panel is then mounted on modules for the interior of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,659 teaches a building system for wall construction including a prefabricated panel having two layers of foamed insulating sheets sandwiched around a layer of concrete or other cementitious material. Channels are cut into an interior face of one of the panels. The channels receive cement which provides a reinforcing structure when hardened. Steel vertical channel studs encase the sandwiched layers on two sides of the panel. The vertical channel studs have a vertical surface which is fastened to a similar, opposing vertical channel stud of an adjoining panel to effectively create a vertical I-beam support when the panels are assembled together. The panels of the invention can be readily transported to a worksite, assembled, and finished on-site with a stress-skin to yield a wall which is extremely rigid, insulative, and resistant to forces such as fire, water, termites, and impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,530 shows a method of making a sandwich type insulation wall having internal framework formed by channel bars and transverse members bridging two adjacent channel bars. A plurality of channel bars having lateral wings are erected to form the main skeleton with insulating material inserted into the channels of the bars to secure them in place. Transverse members are positioned to cover the wall spaced from the insulating board by the wings and transverse members. Both sides of the structure are grouted with a grouting cement or vermiculite.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,686 describes a structural building system including a structural-load-bearing building component, such as a building panel, having front and back sections, an insulating core, integral symmetrical joinery, a thermal break, and at least one shear resistance connector. The panel is asymmetrical about one axis, and is designed to be directionally positioned with respect to the maximum anticipated force. A shear resistance connector array may be positioned between the front and back sections or may be integral to the front or back section. A face sheet may span one or more than one building panel, and provides structural support to the building system.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,820 and Publication 2002/0189182.